diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Welcome Room
Welcome to Diablo Wiki. Diablo Wiki is a wiki dedicated to the effort of cataloging all possible information related to the Diablo Universe. If you need help editing, you can check out the and the Help Desk. So introduce yourself to the community and ask any questions you have about Diablo Wiki or anything else, we'll do what we can to help. To help to introduce yourself, you might want to answer a few short questions: Username: Real Name: Ever been to a wiki before?: Ever edited on a wiki before?: Plan to edit on Diablo Wiki?: How'd you get here?: A little about yourself: Also, please add yourself in alphabetical order to make it easier for users to look each other up. Archer81 Username: Archer81 Real Name: Sándor Ever been to a wiki before?: Yes. Ever edited on a wiki before?: Yes. Plan to edit on Diablo Wiki?: Already have, and I plan on editing some more, but probably not extensively. How'd you get here?: Not sure, maybe searching info in Google on D3. A little about yourself: I'm a member of The Hell mod team. Otherwise, I'm 27, graduated as a history teacher, work as a systems admin in a secondary techincal school and like to play Diablo and similar games. My other beloved genre is TBS: Heroes of M&M and its clones. I have a family, two sons, so I have quite limited time resources. Astaroth911 Username: Astaroth911 Real Name: Arturo Ever been to a wiki before?: Yes. Ever edited on a wiki before?: Yes. Plan to edit on Diablo Wiki?: Already have...probably more, but not too often. How'd you get here?: I think I was Googling "Diablo". A little about yourself: Been a fan ever since the first game. Not much experience though. Only played as a Warrior on D1, and as a Barbarian on D2. Atrumentis Username: Atrumentis Real Name: Atru...men...tis.. ?? Ever been to a wiki before?: Been, yes. Ever edited on a wiki before?: Edited, no. Plan to edit on Diablo Wiki?: Already have, and I suppose I plan on editing some more. How'd you get here?: Looking for any extra information about Diablo that isn't found anywhere else. My search failed, this place was a dead corpse. A little about yourself: I'm a first-year university student somewhere in Australia, and I love the world of Sanctuary and discovering its history. I'm somewhat of a historian, if you will, and a student of my Master Solomir. I also enjoy talking to other Diablo Fans. BKM Username: BKM Real Name: Stuart Ever been to a wiki before?: Without a doubt. Ever edited on a wiki before?: Yes I have major edits on Wikipedia(including complete rewrites of articles), and Urban Dead Wiki. Plan to edit on Diablo Wiki?: Sure, I am trying to finish the Runeword page right now. How'd you get here?: Looking for information about Unique and Set items and stumbled upon this wiki A little about yourself: I'm attending the University of Tulsa and am currently in my third year. CologneCerroneHoudini Username: Real Name: Uh... No thanks. Ever been to a wiki before?: As a high school student, I use Wikipedia without shame. Ever edited on a wiki before?: Minor edits on Wikipedia. I was either gonna do Charmed Wiki or this, and... well, here I am :D. Plan to edit on Diablo Wiki?: As much as I can! My main sphere's D2 uniques, but I don't think I'm quite as qualified as the other admins. How'd you get here?: Level 7 Teleport A little about yourself: I'm 16, a senior in high school, and I'm getting an AS in biology. I'll also play anything that's a spellcaster... it's bad of me :P Daneelbot Username: Obvious Real Name: Null Ever been to a wiki before?: wikia and wikipedia Ever edited on a wiki before?: wikia and wikipedia Plan to edit on Diablo Wiki?: this is an edit on Diablo Wiki How'd you get here?: from wikia A little about yourself: I am a bot which passes Turing test Danrr Username: Real Name: you guessed it, Dan Ever been to a wiki before?: I check Wikipedia often Ever edited on a wiki before?: No, never Plan to edit on Diablo Wiki?: Everything I can, from adding content to categorizing to spell-checking How'd you get here?: Google, I guess A little about yourself: I don't know.... I have a cat. It's as big as a capybara. DA_WarM Username: See up Real Name: Mathieu Ever been to a wiki before?: Yup, wikipedia Ever edited on a wiki before?: Yup, rewrites in wikipedia Plan to edit on Diablo Wiki?: Everything I can, from adding content to categorizing to spell-checking How'd you get here?: Other wikis on wikia A little about yourself: I'm 26 and I have recently rediscovered Diablo and discovered Hellfire. Ethersturm Username: Ethersturm Real Name: Ryan Ever been to a wiki before?: Yes. Ever edited on a wiki before?: A little, I admit I'm somewhat new to editing... Plan to edit on Diablo Wiki?: It sates my thirst for Diablo... At least temporarily. How'd you get here?: I... Can't remember to be honest. Found it somewhere along the line... A little about yourself: 17, from Western Australia, I'm meant to be studying for final exams in a week or two, but I'm too lazy. T Gearawice Username: Gearawice Real Name: Wybe Ever been to a wiki before?: Yes. Ever edited on a wiki before?: Yes. Plan to edit on Diablo Wiki?: Yes How'd you get here?: Searching Google for background information on a character from one of the novels A little about yourself: I'm 23 years old and live in the Netherlands. I've just started playing Diablo I, because I wanted to know more about the world of Sanctuary. I've played DII (and LoD) a lot and also own most Diablo novels. In my free time I enjoy playing in my band and practising a few different sports. HaakonXCI Username: HaakonXCI Real Name: Haakon Ever been to a wiki before?: Yes. Ever edited on a wiki before?: Yes. Plan to edit on Diablo Wiki?: Yes. I enjoy the lore of Diablo and I would like to contribute to it as well. How'd you get here?: Googled around for the release date of Diablo 3 and came across this! A little about yourself: Well I like PC gaming and the Elder Scrolls series. I'm into RPG/RTS/Strategy games but mainly I also like command and conquer series and the Simcity series. I have an obsession with cats and I like to joke around andd create a personal lore behind myself as a Catgod and having the self-proclaimed title of "The Cats Pajamas". I plan to play as a Necromancer or a Wizard. IcenBolt Username: IcenBolt Real Name: Anonymity ftw!! Ever been to a wiki before?: Yes. Ever edited on a wiki before?: Kinda. Not much. Plan to edit on Diablo Wiki?: Sure. Its been a while since I played LoD, but I love the lore and know wikis a bit. So there ... :) How'd you get here?: Regular lurker in Wikia Gaming. Diablo interests me a bit more than the others. A little about yourself: I like anything with a deep and satisfying backstory and some well-developed lore. Otherwise, I love to mod my games, unlocking hidden content and pushing the engine to its limits. Not that I mod myself though :P Meh ... Jacce Username: Jacce Real Name: Jacob Ever been to a wiki before?: Yes. Ever edited on a wiki before?: Yes. Plan to edit on Diablo Wiki?: Yes, although I think I will just be abel to do grammar checks and clean ups. How'd you get here?: Saw advertising on some other wiki. A little about yourself: I'm a 20 years old student from Sweden who have been playing Diablo almost since it was released in my country. For now I don't play mutch, maybe because I reached level 99 with my favorite character, the Necromancer. JagerZeroX Username: Jager Real Name: Simon Ever been to a wiki before?: Yes Ever edited on a wiki before?: Yes Plan to edit on Diablo Wiki?: Just if I come across something that I feel like editing. How'd you get here?: A Diablo fansite, can't remember which originally. A little about yourself: I'm 19 and like video games. :) JbT Username: JbT Real Name: Jesse Ever been to a wiki before?: You bet. Ever edited on a wiki before?: A little bit of editing on FFxi wiki. Plan to edit on Diablo Wiki?: Yep. How'd you get here?: Planning for Diabolo 3. A little about yourself: Never played any of the old Diabolo games, but I spent a lot of time in Titan Quest and loved it. Can only assume Diabolo 3 will be everything I expect and more. JbT 17:51, 9 January 2009 (UTC) JediKnightBoB Username: JediKnightBoB Real Name: Benjamin Ever been to a wiki before?: Yep, Wikipedia, Wookiepedia (Star Wars wiki) and Memory-Alpha (Star Trek wiki) Ever edited on a wiki before?: Yep, a few times. Plan to edit on Diablo Wiki?: Yeah. Probably won't change much of other people's stuff but I'm anal on spelling and I'll contribute things as I discover them. How'd you get here?: Used to use infoceptor.net for Diablo info but google sent me here when infoceptor let me down. A little about yourself: I'm 21, from Australia. Qualified IT Tech, keen gamer, self-taught mechanic and all round average kinda guy. I've been playing diablo for over a decade but I've never been bothered enough to finish all the way through Nightmare and Hell. I'm currently halfway through Nightmare with my lvl 50 Barb and am discovering new things as I go. My favourite part of the whole game is the Arcane Sanctuary in Act II. Kael Rills Username: Kael Rills; Real Name: Renan; Ever been to a wiki before?: Yep, Wikipedia and Wookiepedia. Ever edited on a wiki before?: No. Plan to edit on Diablo Wiki?: Already have.More to follow. How'd you get here?: Google. A little about yourself: I have a little knowledge about the Diablo universe, my favorite medieval fantasy scenario.I'm a 19 year old RPG player, kind of a nerd, who hails from the extreme south of Brazil.I love making new friends, especially for other countries, so feel free to email me.My user name is the name of the poor fella who dies in front of the cathedral in the first quest of the original Diablo game.Figured I'd pay him a little respect. Ksoiaz Username: Ksoiaz. Real Name: Ksoiaz Oicram (trust me, I'm polish =). Ever been to a wiki before?: Yes, in Wikipedia, Sacred Wiki and others. Ever edited on a wiki before?: Yes, in Wikipedia with relative frequency. Plan to edit on Diablo Wiki?: I've already edited, just after my registration, and plan to contribute always as possible. :] How'd you get here?: Googling. A little about yourself: I'm (almost) 30 years old, and love action RPG games. I know Diablo since your launch, in 1996. Mobokill Username: Its da , run for your liiives!!! Real Name: Hmmm. Let's see. We're on the internet. And I'm taking full advantage of it. Heh heh Ever been to a wiki before?: Looked up wikipedia, then saw bulbapedia, wowwiki and many other random wikias before coming here. Ever edited on a wiki before?: Nope. I learnt my basics from bulbapedia only by going through their tutorial pages. Then learnt some advanced features from . Plan to edit on Diablo Wiki?: Yup. Mostly lore and write-ups. How'd you get here?: Diablofans forums. We were discussing something bout Imperius being the next great threat and Atru mentioned this wiki. So, here I am. A little about yourself: I'm a naughty 17 year-old who goes to college and does some things that cannot possibly be good... NO NEVER. nreha Username: nreha Real Name: Don' worry bout it. Ever been to a wiki before?: Yes. Ever edited on a wiki before?: Yes. Plan to edit on Diablo Wiki?: Yessir, cleaned up a few (some were just exploding with pictures and looked messy) and added a little. Basically I intend to be a grammar and organization cop. How'd you get here?: Googly A little about yourself: I am... RAZOR66 Username: Razor66 Real Name: Chris Ever been to a wiki before?: yea wikipedia. Ever edited on a wiki before?: yea, on wikipedia Plan to edit on Diablo Wiki?: yup, already have. How'd you get here?: google search for diablo 3... here i am... A little about yourself: i am razlr fear my blade..... lol sergejfron Username: sergejfron; Real Name: Sergej; Ever been to a wiki before?: Yes, Wikipedia. English and Russian versions. Ever edited on a wiki before?: Yes, on Wikipedia. Plan to edit on Diablo Wiki?: Yes, sure. How'd you get here?: From a link in Wikipedia... oh yeah, I like it. A little about yourself: I realy like all Diablo games and know truly very much about 'em. Sir Killsalot Username: Sir Killsalot Real Name: Shaun Ever been to a wiki before?: Yes. Ever edited on a wiki before?: No. Plan to edit on Diablo Wiki?: A little here and there. How'd you get here?: Searching for info on D3 and Diablo novels. A little about yourself: I'm a college student from Michigan. I've played all of Blizzards games what most would consider far too much over the years :) I'm excited for D3's release as Blizzard is never one to disappoint. Spectrum Username: Spectrum Real Name: Claus Appel. Ever been to a wiki before?: Yes, lots. Ever edited on a wiki before?: Yes. I have edited Wikipedia, WoWWiki, Wikizilla, Wiktionary and others. Plan to edit on Diablo Wiki?: Yes. I cannot yet say how much. How'd you get here?: After having surfed WoWWiki for most of an afternoon, I went and googled "Diablo wiki" and got here. A little about yourself: As of July 2009 I am 24 years old and just about to get my master's degree in Computer Science at the University of Copenhagen, Denmark. I have played Diablo since 1996 and Diablo II since 2000. I have both played and created mods for Diablo II. Apart from computer science and Diablo, I am an aspiring fantasy author. My other interests include heavy metal, literature, anime, open source software, cats and reptiles. You might also want to see my user page at Wikipedia. Shadowdramon Username: Shadowdramon Real Name: Sanni Ever been to a wiki before?: Yes. Wikipedia,uncyclopedia,digimonwiki,uespwiki,wowwiki and bulbapedia. Ever edited on a wiki before?: Yes again. Digimonwiki,uespwiki and bulbapedia. Plan to edit Diablo Wiki?: If I find any errors to correct,yes. How'd you get here: Searched Wirt's Leg from Google and found this site. A little about yourself: I play Diablo II,Warcraft III,pokemon-games and some more games. And I'm a 14-years old girl from Finland.And I love pokemon. themaelstorm Username: themaelstorm; Real Name: Ekrem Ever been to a wiki before?: "been to", well yeah, wikipedia, uncyclopedia and several game wikis.. I usually put in wiki in anything i google, so occasionaly other wikis too. Oh also been to this diablo wiki, it's so awesome and all! Ever edited on a wiki before: I was supposed to edit steam support, it was in a wiki style.. but had no time. So, not really. Plan to edit on Diablo Wiki?: Indeed. How'd you get here: google A little about yourself: I love diablo games, not a hardcore player at all, but the world interests me and game is fun! so here I am. Feel free to warn me on my edits, im really new in editing wikis and all Tuby Username: Tuby Real Name: Tobias Schlecht Ever been to a wiki before?: Yes, Wikipedia, Stupidedia, CnC Wiki (EVA Database), Wookiepedia and Jedipedia Ever edited on a wiki before?: No, never. Plan to edit on Diablo Wiki?: Anything i'm capable of. How'd you get here: Searched a Diablo bestiary from Google and ended up here. A little about youself: I'm a currently (August 2009) 17-year old boy from Germany. I love all versions and variations of Diablo and other epic fantasy games including Warcraft, Oblivion, Gothic etc and also strategic games like Command&Conquer.